1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to electrical adapters and more in particular to a novel stand alone rotating electrical power plug adapter which comprises of a front surface which rotates and contains electrical sockets and a back surface which is fixed and contains electrical prongs.
2. Description of prior art
At this time period there are no existing stand alone rotating electrical power plug adapters. The existing electrical adapters are of Type I or Type II. Type I adapters allow the male section (prongs) of the adapter to be inserted into electrical sockets of an electrical system that is different from the electrical system that the female section, sockets, of the adapters is designed to accept. Type II electrical adapters are usually designed to be used on one type of electrical system and can be referred to as 2-to-3 adapters. These adapters are used when wall outlets contain only two electrical sockets and power cords contain three prongs. In this case, the three prongs of a plug are inserted into the three sockets of the 2-3 adapter and the two prongs of the 2-3 adapter are inserted into the two electrical sockets of the wall outlet.